


the day Clive ended up in Skyrim

by general_ike



Series: Clive Chronicles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Companions, POV First Person, Skyrim - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: Clive ends up in Skyrim, meets Jarl Balgruuf. Clive's view of what happened when he ended up in Skyrim, and the events that followed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please no lawsuit  
> i don't want to go to jail

Mathilda was looking for me up and down the entire country of Zofia. I knew she would. Why would she look for me? She knew I was supposed to be planning the wedding -- _our_ wedding.  
I hated Mathilda. I had no option but to run away. Take refuge somewhere. Anywhere. I wanted nothing to do with her, so I took the liberty of heading into Rigel. Certainly, I would be safe there.  
Boy, was I wrong.  
She found me. I had refuged in a small village not too far from the border. Mathilda took my arm and took me back over the border to Zofia.  
I started to sing:  
_I will not make the same mistakes that you did._  
_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery._  
_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard._  
_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far._  
_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk._  
_Because of you_  
_I like to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._  
_Because of you..._  
_I am afraid._  
_I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out._  
_I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes._  
_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life._  
_My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with._  
_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk._  
_Because of you_  
_I like to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._  
_Because of you..._  
_I am afraid._  
_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep._  
_I was so young._  
_You should have known better than to lean on me._  
_You never thought of anyone else; you just saw your pain._  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing..._  
_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk._  
_Because of you_  
_I like to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything..._  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in.._  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty..._  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid..._  
_Because of you._  
_Because of you._  
I felt her grip tighten on my arm. I would have begged and begged for her to let me go. With my free arm, I used my sword and slashed at her arm to cause a distraction. She let go of me and reached for a weapon of her own. I bolted, knowing not where I ran. I soon stopped. I wasn't in Zofia or Rigel anymore.  
I started to wonder where I was. I could still feel the soreness from when Mathilda had gripped onto my arm. It stung. Cuts were all over the upper half of my arm. Bleeding, too. I moved as quickly as I could on horseback without losing too much blood. I had to use my shirt to protect my bleeding arm from leaving a bloodied trail.  
A guard walked up to me and told me that I wasn't allowed within the walls of the city. I started saying that I needed a medic, cleric, or someone to help me get the cuts on my arm healed. The guard let me in, although with a little hesitation. My horse had to be left outside the city's walls. I made it all the way up to where they said the Jarl lived. He'd be able to help me. Hopefully. I walked in, with a nervous look on my face.  
"I was told to come up here by the guards outside the city's gates. They thought I know something about the dragon attacks that have been happening. I don't, though."  
"The Jarl will want to speak with you personally."  
"What, why?"  
I walked up the few stairs to the Jarl's throne.  
"You're not from around here, are you?" the Jarl asked me.  
"No, I'm not. The guards at the city gates thought I would know a thing or two about the dragon attacks that have been happening around here. I don't know a single thing."  
At this point, blood started to trickle down my arm. The shirt I had been using for protection was soaking wet in blood. I brought no clothes, and was wearing my only pair. The Jarl noticed that I had a bleeding arm.  
"You know you're bleeding, right?"  
"Yeah. I'm trying to use the only shirt I have with my to stop the bleeding. I suppose it's already bloodstained. I could still help with this dragon problem once my arm heals up. Assuming it won't take that long."  
"Hopefully it doesn't lad, for we need your help. Skyrim needs your help. Who are you?"  
"I'm Clive. I'm from Zofia, a country in the Valentian continent. Who're you?"   
"I'm Jarl Balgruuf the Greater."   
"It would have been better if we had done the introductions first. Where do you want me to stay within the city walls? Where can I get something to cover up my wounded arm? And new clothes, too."   
"I will show you to the spare room. There is extra clothes in there for you to wear, and something to clean up your wounds with. Come on, follow me."  
Balgruuf had shown me to a room and helped me put the bandages on my arm. He also told me that he'd get my bloodstained clothes re tailored.   
"You don't have to be this nice to me," I said, "it's not necessary."   
"Thing is, lad, you came in looking a bit lost. The guards told you to come here. You were looking for wound relief, yet you got yourself mixed up in manners that are not your own to be dealing with. That takes some bravery, to take up on problems that are not your own. I have respect for that."


	2. Chapter 2

I was sent to Sovngarde to go kill Alduin. The place had a purple sky. Once I stepped off the lowest, all I could see was fog. I could hear singing for some sort of song. It was loud, and I don't know where it's coming from.  
Here is what I heard:  
_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_  
_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin fah hin kogaan mu draal!_  
_[Vocalizing/Humming]_  
_Huzrah nu, Kul do od, wah aan bok lingra vod aahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!_  
_Wo lost fron wah ney dov ahrk fin reyliik do jul, voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal trein._  
_Ahrk fin zul rok dey kod, nau tol morokei frod; rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein! (hyYAH!)_  
_Sharot Thu’um med aan tuz vey zeim hokorn pa, ol fin Dovahkiin ko-meyt ok rein._  
_(Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin...)_  
_Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah tol (hRAH!) fod zeymah win kein meyz fundier!_  
_Alduin feyn do jun kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan boahlok wah diivon fin lein._  
_[Chanting and Vocalizing]_  
_Nuz aan sul fent alok, fod finvul dovah nok_  
_Fen kos nahlot mafaeraak arhk rum!_  
_Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,_  
_Dovahkiin, (Dovahkiin) kos fin saviik (saviik) do muz._  
_(Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin)_  
_(HYAH!)_  
_(Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin)_  
_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin (YAH!)_  
_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak asht vaal!_  
_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_  
_Dovahkiin, (Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin,)_  
The song kept repeating. It started to make me feel a little bit crazy. I just wanted to know where to find the heroes of old to help me defeat Alduin. Nobody knew where Shor's place was. I had Alm's Falchion. I just wanted to go. My arm wounded, I started to run. At this point, the scratches and cuts ended up down my entire arm. I had to go to every medical place and have them check me out. I figured at this point it was just Alduin trying to curse me. Only having the ability to move my arm into positions straight in front of me was a great way to learn magic. I taught myself with the help of Farengar, Balgruuf's court wizard. It took only a week to get the mastery of fire, ice and spark spells down.  
During the time I was learning magic from Farengar, Jarl Balgruuf was teaching me how to use the Voice. Farengar taught me in the evenings and into the night, and Balgruuf was during the day. I learned so much. I wouldn't have made it this far without them, I thought. Balgruuf had re bandaged my wound and left space around my elbow so I can at least bend my arm. My armor was also fitted to make up for lack of clothing on my arm for the time being. Extremely heavy armor could not be placed over my arm, although Balgruuf helped me put on my own armor before I had departed. He told me the reason for everyone in Whiterun being so kind to me is because I promised to help the people there. His other reason was that I reminded him of his missing son. I asked more about the missing kid. Balgruuf said he looked like me; however, all will be figured out in time.  
I finally did it. After what felt like days of searching, I found Shor's palace. There was a guard sort of person standing outside. His name was Tsun. Tsun welcomed me to Shor's halls. I need to defeat Alduin, I said, I need help. He let me in, and I found people willing to help me with the defeat of Alduin.  
I went back after Alduin's defeat to Jarl Balgruuf to report what had happened while there. The cuts that had shown up on my arm were slowly starting to disappear. The other wounds that I had obtained during my fight were bad enough. Jarl Balgruuf helped me fix up those wounds into bandages. I was told to rest by the time the bandages were put on fully. My left leg had to be rested up on pillows. I soon fell asleep.  
I was woken up to the sound of loud chatter. I hadn't been asleep for that long, right? Sitting up as quickly as I could, the others were surprised.  
"You shouldn't be rushing things," the oldest of them said.  
Thoughts of Mathilda were rushing through my head. Images flashed through my mind. She could be coming up to Dragonsreach, as they call it.  
"Could be coming to get me... can't fight her off in this state," I mumbled, trying to stand up, "she wants me... either married to her or dead..."  
The room was dead silent as I was progressively talking to myself. Balgruuf had special crutches for me to use, so I grabbed them.  
"If all else fails, I can fight her with these. Leave a splinter or two in her if they break. I'd---"  
Balgruuf came in and told me to lay back down. My leg would heal faster that way.  
"No, my leg won't! I need to be up and moving. I also need fresh air."  
Jarl Balgruuf let me go outside, and asked a member of the Companions group to accompany me. The Companions member accompanying me was Farkas. I didn't want to talk too much, and neither did he. Once we got outside was a whole different story. Farkas started talking a storm.  
"You should join the Companions. I've heard a lot about you, and if we ever needed a new Harbinger..." he stopped suddenly.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
He motioned for me to hurry up. I tried my best to follow him on my wounded leg. My running steps were a lot more spastic than his, although we were running at the same pace.  
I never understood why Farkas asked me to join the Companions. When he brought me in, the Harbinger was talking to Vilkas. Vilkas is Farkas' brother. Vilkas was talking about how he wanted to be cured of his lycanthropy.  
Farkas interrupted by saying that he had brought someone who had cured him of his lycanthropy. That person was me. Farkas mentioned he saw Sovngarde with his own eyes after trying to pursue me.  
"Farkas, you should not be pursuing people while they are doing tasks for the Jarl!" the Harbinger, Kodlak, said.  
"Does it matter? The past is in the past, and there's nothing anyone can do to change it. I went because I thought he'd be a good asset to the Companions. You got a problem with that, Kodlak?"  
The rest of the tight knight Circle had come in. Aela and Skjor are their names. Aela has war paint across her face. I've never seen anything like it. I looked around, and realized my armor was different from everyone else's. It was the armor I wore on the day I met Balgruuf. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> either this fanfic is going to end beautifully or im just gonna mess up somewhere and not care. why am i writing this chapter while having a cold. the world may never know. also sorry this chapter sounds kinda gay I started writing this at 10:30 PM EST and literally its been a half hour of editing 1,773 characters.

I stared straight at Farkas, then at Kodlak. Kodlak started to talk to the rest of the Circle. Farkas wasn't paying attention to what Kodlak was saying and neither was I. We both mouthed the word "song" to each other at the same time. Farkas and I had planned to do a song in case Kodlak started talking, so we could escape. This one mostly would require one of us, and I had volunteered to sing the entirety of it, as I remembered my broken leg. My broken leg was healed enough that I could run fast and far if I needed to. I might have to. Right after the song, of course.  
_Almost heaven, West Virginia, Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River_  
_Life is old there, older than the trees, younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze_  
_Country roads, take me home to the place I belong_  
_West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads_  
_All my memories gather round her, miner's lady, stranger to blue water_  
_Dark and dusty, painted on the sky, misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye_  
_Country roads, take me home to the place I belong_  
_West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads_  
_I hear her voice in the morning hour, she calls me, the radio reminds me of my home far away_  
_And driving down the road I get a feeling that I should have been home yesterday, yesterday_  
_Country roads, take me home to the place I belong_  
_West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads_  
_Country roads, take me home to the place I belong_  
_West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads_  
_Take me home now, country roads_  
_Take me home now, country roads_  
I ran fast, trailing after Farkas. We made it outside of the city walls before the rest of the Circle caught up with us. Everybody but Kodlak looked really confused.  
After a little bit of an awkward silence, Kodlak asked, "What was that about, you two? Did you think it'd be funny to pull off something like that?"  
Farkas piped up, "I really didn't want to hear Aela and Skjor talk on and on about how having lycanthropy is a good thing! I've heard it all too much before! It's not the best thing in the world for everyone, especially myself. I'd rather go somewhere more sane when I die. Being with a goat-man won't solve my problems."  
Aela took a good look at me and asked, "You want to join the Circle, right? Go to Hircine's realm when you die? You'd be the tie breaker."  
"I'd rather keep my sanity, thanks," I said.  
What appeared to be Aela and Skjor's kids came up. The kids tried to attack those of us that did not have lycanthropy. The four of us were armed, however.  
Finally, Aela and Skjor yelled at the three of the kids to stop.  
"That will get nothing done," Farkas said, "all you want is vengeance. You think having lycanthropy is a blessing. In reality is a curse. The person who inflicted this upon us was a Harbinger him or herself. A very short-sighted person. They got it from the Glenmorial Witches. They offered payment like anyone else, and inflicted the curse upon any members within the circe for future generations. If that doesn't sound bad to you, I don't know what does."  
"Gods, that sounds awful...." I said. I paused for a brief minute, then said, "Do you have any idea why these monsters of kids would attack us? It would be better off knowing what provoked them to do such a thing. Did they want to kick us out to the curb? Or did they just want a change in leadership?"  
I was starting to question the pros and cons of entering such a group. I knew my group at home must surely miss me, although they would be making out fine. I wouldn't worry about the rest of them, but the people here were questionable. Looking at Farkas, I said that I would join, so long as I wouldn't have to deal with Aela and Skjor.   
Aela and Skjor had been kicked out of the Companions. I don't know if it was my doing. 


End file.
